


Ham or Turkey?

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Cheek Kisses, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Food, Funny, Lunch date, M/M, Oneshot, SHEITH - Freeform, Sandwiches, Sheith Month 2018, Subway, Voltron, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith month 2018: Day 3: Sandwiches.Keith can’t decide on what kind of sub he should get. Shiro fights an angry man in line.





	Ham or Turkey?

“So, do you want ham or turkey on it?”, Shiro asked Keith who had just chosen his bread. He himself had chosen tuna, because who didn’t like tuna? Now they waited for Keith to choose so they could put the sandwiches in the oven.

“I don’t know, I like both, but ugh. I’ve got such a hard time deciding”, he said, looking at both. Which would be the best for his sandwich?

“It’s okay sweetheart”, Shiro said before carefully patting his shoulder. “Take your time, there no rush”.

“Eh, yes there is”, the man behind them said. “There’s actually a line here and he’s slowing it down, just make him choose already”.

Keith just shrugged and continued to think, while Shiro looked over at the man, giving him a stern look.

“If my boyfriend can’t decide, he can’t decide. Just let him take his time, he’s paying for his damn sub just like you are, and you want a perfect sub don’t you? Since it’s so expensive? That’s his my Keith feels too and he’s not gonna waste his money, got it?”.

The man just nodded, a bit scared out of Shiro, but as he had said that, Keith had chosen turkey, and now the sandwiches were in the oven so that the cheese could melt and for everything to become warm.

“Thanks Shiro, that’s so nice of you”.

“Don’t thank me Keith, you deserve a good sub”.

Shiro kisses Keith on his cheek, causing both men to blush. Now they just had to wait for their food and their lunch date could start.


End file.
